


Christmas Sparkle

by mander3_swish



Category: Queer as Folk (US), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: From the prompt - the guys take a vacation somewhere for the holidays.Justin needed to take a meeting with an actor they were looking at to play Rage in the next installment in the movie franchise Rage: Forever Night. He and Brian were headed to Santa Fe a week before Christmas to see if Tyler Blackburn would be a good fit for the part and the franchise.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Queer as Folk Holiday Gift Exchange





	Christmas Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyTheWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyTheWorld/gifts).

Justin needed to take a meeting with an actor they were looking at to play Rage in the next installment in the movie franchise Rage: Forever Night. He and Brian were headed to Santa Fe a week before Christmas to see if Tyler Blackburn would be a good fit for the part and the franchise.

"He's around the age you were when we met."

"So that makes him…" Brian's question lingered in the air.

"I think he's like 32?"

"Fuck you. I was 29 when we met the night Gus was born."

"Still so sensitive about your age? I thought you stopped caring when said son graduated from high school." Justin was enjoying the tease.

After connecting through Denver, they arrived in Santa Fe, picked up their rental car, and arrived at their hotel in time for a quick shower before dinner and drinks. They weren't meeting with Tyler until tomorrow over lunch up at Ten Thousand Waves, so they had time to rest up from the flights and pound back all the cold preventing vitamins and cocktails they could manage. There had been so many people coughing and sneezing on both flights, they were almost surprised they didn't have to go through a decontamination process before exiting out into the general population.

Being who they are, dinner and drinks turned into a late meal and a nightcap. They got a little distracted in the shower when Justin decided to take Brian's bet and see if the enormous shower in their very expensive hotel suite could run out of hot water before he let Justin orgasm. His sexual stamina was nothing but exceptional. Justin thinks Brian even came twice trying to coax one out of him.

They went for a stroll later that night and marveled at the lights everywhere. The Plaza was magical and everything was just so festive. Justin had thought it might just be a depressing non-wintry place, but he was so happy he was wrong. He had vague memories as a kid visiting a great aunt somewhere warm-ish over Christmas, and it had been the absolute worst of fake holiday spirit ever.

Lunch the next day was exceptional, both in terms of the food and the company. If Justin's casting team and Tyler's agent were not able to work out a deal to make him the next Rage, he might just melt into a rage himself. Tyler would be perfect and had all these great ideas for how he saw the character. He wanted to bring more depth and try to communicate the tragedy of his life that informed who Rage became in the later comics.

Another miracle was that he was even able to convince Brian that he'd be a good choice. Brian had always been very critical of the past actor choices, but he admitted there was just something about Tyler that might actually have him liking one of the Rage movies for once. It was as if once Justin and Michael's words and images left the pages of the comic, the movie execs tended to ruin all their hard work. But with Justin on as an EP for this reboot, they would have a little more creative control throughout the whole process.

"Thanks again for lunch, Justin," Tyler said as he got up from the table, "but I had better be going. I've got to be on set soon to shoot my last scene of the year."

"It was a pleasure, and hopefully we'll be chatting more once we have you signed on officially," Justin replied with a smile, getting up to shake his hand in farewell.

"That sounds great," Tyler said and turned to Brian. "And hopefully we'll be able to connect as well as I would love some more insight into the man on which the character was based."

"Oh I'm sure something can be arranged," Brian replied, a naughty sparkle in his eye.

Following lunch, Brian and Justin enjoyed some spa treatments and a couples massage at Ten Thousand Waves. It was so luxurious and peaceful neither wanted to leave to go back to their hotel. But they pried the softest robes from their bodies and got redressed and made their way back into town. They took the long scenic route through neighborhoods that had massive adobe houses with the most incredible yards Justin had ever seen. New Mexico was like another planet.

The next few days were some of the most relaxing and chill times they'd spent together over the years. Between sleeping in, slow morning fucks in their warm bed, delicious meals all over town, epic hikes in some truly gorgeous locations around the outskirts of town, blow jobs in the back of the rental car, and visiting the Georgia O'Keeffe Museum, Justin didn't think he'd ever be able to leave. It truly was difficult to repack his suitcase the day of their flight to Toronto. But at least he'd found some amazing presents for everyone. And he'd definitely be back someday.

"I'm so happy we got this time away together before the mayhem that will be Mel and Linz's house by the time we get there," Justin said, trying to get as comfortable as he could in the tight airplane seat.

"Completely. I can just sit back and zone out and count the times I made you come screaming my name," Brian agreed, in his own special way.

"Ever the romantic." Justin just rolled his eyes and smiled as he was pretty sure he'd be doing the same thing.


End file.
